The proposed research is directed to a study of central neural mechanisms involved in the diabetic syndrome of the sand rat. Effects on the blood sugar of hypothalamic lesions, various drugs and hormones implanted directly into the hypothalamus via a cannulation system, and drugs active on the nervous system, are being evaluated.